Mormonizm
thumb|left|Joseph Smiththumb|left|Brigham Young'''Mormonizm - Kościół Jezusa Chrystusa świętych dni ostatnich, sekta amerykańska oparta o kult prorocki jej założyciela '''Josepsha Smitha istniejący do dziś głównie w stanach zjednoczonych ameryki. Kultyści mormońscy odpowiadają za destabilizacje wewnętrzną stanów amerykańskich, rozboje, zabójstwa oraz masowe morderstwa na przypadkowych cywilach lub przeciwnikach mormonizmu. Centrum sekty mormońskiej stał się amerykański stan Utah. Wierzenia Mormońskie bazują na odrzuceniu wszystkich kościołów chrześcijańskich jako fałszywych i zanieczyszczonych, i zastąpieniu ich doktryn nowym objawieniem przekazanym im przez Josepha Smitha i rozwijanym przez następnych mormońskich proroków. Smith był oficjalnym zadeklarowanym i dumnym masonem 33 stopnia, fakt ten współcześni mormoni uznają za wyznacznik jakości organizacji masońskich jako pozytywnych. Jego następcą był Brigham Young, również masonem 33 stopnia. Książka "Czarna szata" zdradza że był bliskim przyjacielem Petera De smet, jednego z bardziej wpływowych jezuitów w 19 wieku. Ten kto nie wyznaje że Jezus przybył w ciele i wysłał Josepha Smitha z pełnią ewangeli do tego pokolenia, nie jest z Boga, ale z antychrysta. - Brigham Young Żaden mężczyzna ani kobieta w tym okresie nie wjedzie nigdy do niebiańskiego królestwa Bożego bez zgody Josepha Smitha... każdy mężczyzna i kobieta muszą mieć certyfikat Josepha Smitha, juniora, jako paszport ich wejścia do pałacu gdzie są Bóg i Chrystus. ~ Brigham Young "Wieczorem otrzymałem pierwszy stopień wolnomularski w loży nauvoo zebranej w moim biurze. Byłem w loży masońskiej i osiągnąłem najwyższy stopień." '- '''Historia kościoła, Marzec 15, 1842 vol 4, strona 551 - 552, Joseph Smith Mormonizm naucza że Bóg posiada ciało, żyje na planecie "Kolob", posiada tysiące żon z którymi uprawia fizyczne stosunki seksualne, płodząc dusze fizycznego potomstwa na ziemi. Owe potomstwo materializuje się i manifestuje na ziemi w różnych rasach ludzkich zależnie od jakości spłodzonego dziecka. W zależności od dobrych cech duchowego potomka, manifestuje się na ziemi jako osoba białoskóra, jeżeli jakość będzie mniejsza; jako rasy uznawane historycznie w mormonizmie za niższe jak murzyni. Według Mormonizmu murzynem był między innymi Kain, a samo znamię Kaina z księgi rodzaju, miało być przekleństwem czarnej skóry. Mormoni praktykują "'chrzest za zmarłych'", rytułał ten umożliwia ewangelizowanie zmarłych przodków w świecie duchowym, dzięki tej praktyce mają otrzymywać możliwość przyjęcia pośmiertnie bądź odrzucenia wiary Mormonizmu. "'Badamy historię naszej rodziny, by poznać nazwiska i inne informacje genealogiczne i by umożliwić te obrzędy świątynne naszym bliskim zmarłym. Nasi przodkowie dowiadują się o ewangelii w świecie duchów i mogą przyjąć lub odrzucić obrzędy za nich dokonane. Matka Teresa powiedziała kiedyś: „Samotność i poczucie bycia niechcianym są najstraszniejszą formą ubóstwa”. Świadomość, że ta nędza samotności — odrzucenie przez najbliższych i oddzielenie od nich — może się rozciągać poza to ziemskie życie, jest naprawdę smutna. Praca wykonywana w świątyni może temu zaradzić." - Mormon.org, "Historia rodziny", Kościół Jezusa Chrystusa Świętych w dniach ostatnich W celu zapoznania się z aktualnym stanowiskiem Mormońskim (2018 rok), skontaktowałem się (Beniamin Zabój) z Lucasem Pettitem - Mormońskim pracownikiem znającym język Polski w Mormon.org, 20-letnim mormonem uczącym się na mormońskim uniwersytecie. Podczas korespondencji zadawałem mu pytania odnośnie stanowiska wiary Mormońskiej i próby wytłumaczenia i odpowiedzi na zarzuty kierowane Mormonom. Skontaktowałem się z nim również drogą telefoniczną na jego koszt rozmowy, po zamówieniu bezpłatnego egzemplarza księgi Mormona przetłumaczonej na język Polski od Mormonów celem analizy. 20 Listopada 2018 roku otrzymałem księgę Mormona. Owy dokument jest analizą wiary Mormońskiej, jej stanu obecnego oraz logicznym wyciągnięciem wniosków względem niej. Największa organizacja Mormońska liczy sobie 16 milionów Mormonów na ziemi. USA - 6 Milionów 641 tysięcy, Meksyk - 1 Milion 435 tysięcy Brazylia - 1 milion 383 tysięcy Reszta państwa Ameryki południowej oraz Kanada posiadają mniej niż 800 tysięcy członków na kraj. W Europie jest ich 516 tysięcy. W Azji 1 milion 155 tysięcy z czego 765 tysięcy w Filipinach. W Afryce jest ich 578 tysięcy. W USA centrum Mormonizmu stanowi stan Utah. W Polsce znajduje się około 1 tysiąca 600 wiernych, których zwierzchnikiem jest Mateusz Turek. Jedyna kaplica Mormońska znajduje się w Polsce w Warszawie. Obecnym 17-stym prezydentem Kościoła Mormonów (2020 rok) jest '''Russell M. Nelson który pełni funkcje od 2018 roku. Nelson z wykształcenia jest lekarzem kardiochirurgiem. Jako lekarz wojskowy służył w czasie wojny Koreańskiej z lat 1950 - `1953 pomiędzy Koreą Północną a Południową. Z małżeństwa z pierwszą żoną która zmarła w 2005 roku, Nelson spłodził jej 10-tke dzieci. W 2006 roku poślubił następną żonę. Jego wyniki wskazują że miał szczęśliwe małżeństwo i dobre pożycie seksualne z pierwszą żoną, czego skutkiem są imponujące efekty demograficzne. Na wstępie księgi Mormona przed przedmową przytaczane jest zdanie: "I jeśli znajdą się tutaj błędy, są one błędami ludzi, nie potępiajcie więc tego, co pochodzi od Boga." Lecz w przedmowie cytują swojego proroka Josepha Smitha który zapewnia: "Powiedziałem braciom, że księga Mormona jest bardziej poprawna niż jakakolwiek księga na ziemi." Smith stawia wyzwanie, jeżeli bezbłędna Biblia która jako chronione przez Boga Objawienie nawet błędów mieć nie może, jest mniej poprawna od księgi Mormona, to znalezienie choćby jednego błędu w owej księdze obali Smitha jako fałszywego proroka i oszustwa, wówczas próba utrzymywania że to ludzkie błędy będzie bezskuteczna i nie bez znaczenia. Po przedmowie zamieszczone jest streszczone świadectwo Josepha Smitha z jego książki "Historia Kościoła". W świadectwie Smitha przytoczono słowa posłańca Moroniego który objawił się Smithowi, słowa te Smith odnosi do siebie: "...i że imię moje będzie znane jako dobre i jako złe pośród wszystkich narodów, pokoleń i różnojęzycznych ludów, to znaczy, że udzie na całym świecie będą o mnie mówić dobrze i źle." To objawienie miało nastąpić gdy padły te słowa Moroniego względem Smitha 21 września 1823 roku, 7 lat przed opublikowaniem księgi Mormona. Obecnie jest rok 2018-sty wieku 21-wszego, minęło już od pierwszej połowy 19-stego wieku w którym Smith otrzymał tę obietnice 195 lat, Mormonizm natomiast praktycznie nie jest znany poza USA i Ameryką południową nigdzie na ziemi, nikt nie wie powszechnie kim Joseph Smith był. To samo tyczy się i obecnie narodu Polskiego, który w będąc w tej niewiedzy jest narażony na podatność Mormońskiemu nauczaniu. Księga Mormona rozpoczyna się 1 Księgą Nefiego. Nefi miał być żydem któremu Bóg dał misje dostania się do "ziemi obiecanej" którą jest dzisiejsza Ameryka, po mimo że technologia Morska ku temu zdolna została wypracowana przez Europejczyków w średniowieczu. Nefi według mormonizmu dostał specjalną instrukcje od Boga który pokazał mu jak zbudować okręt za pomocą narzędzi z metalu. Gdy Nefi w raz ze swoimi kolonizatorami dotarł do Ameryki, twierdzi że spotkał tam konie. "I wędrując przez puszcze przekonaliśmy się, że w lasach ziemi obiecanej były wszelkiego gatunku zwierzęta: bydło, osły, konie, kozy oraz dzikie zwierzęta użyteczne człowiekowi." - Księga Mormona, 1 Nefi 18:25 Konie zostały do obojga Ameryk sprowadzone dopiero przez Europejczyków. Zarówno cywilizacje Ameryki południowej jak i północnej Indian, nie posiadały wypracowanej przez siebie odpowiedzi na kawalerie stosowaną przez Europejczyków. W Europie stworzenie odpowiedzi na atak kawalerii trwał i kształtował się przez wieki czego skutkiem było opracowanie piki. Indianie północno Amerykańscy z prerii szybko przystosowali się do używania koni lecz przed ich sprowadzeniem w Ameryce koni obiektywnie nie było i być nie mogło w 588-70 roku przed Chrystusem jak podaje księga Mormona gdy przytacza swe świadectwo Nefi. Ponadto wcześniej w 1 Nefi 19:24 Nefi stwierdza że zaczęli uprawiać w Ameryce roślinny z nasion przywiezionych z Bliskiego Wschodu. Historia Ameryki świadczy że nie odnotowano u cywilizacji Indiańskich powszechnie stosowanego w Europie i na bliskim wschodzie pszenicy. Księga Mormona podaje fałszywe informacje pochodzenia ludzkiego i nieostrożnego w swych tezach. Smith jako pyszny człowiek stwierdził że uczynił więcej niż Jezus w swej książce "Historia Kościoła". Poprosiłem Lucassa Pettita z Mormon.org o autoryzacje, potwierdzenie autentyczności tych słów i ją uzyskałem. Księga Mormona jako tłumaczenie na angielski ze starożytnego pisma używa słów, określeń terminologi chrześcijańskiej które nie istniały w czasach w których miały być spisane. 1 Nefi 14:9-10 używa słowa "kościół", terminu utworzonego dopiero w czasach nowotestamentowych. Wskazuje to na omylne dzieło ludzkie omylnie spisane przez nieobeznanego w historii człowieka z Ameryki Północnej której był Smith. Termin "kościół" użyty jest również w 1 Nefi 14:12. Według samej księgi Mormona księga 1 Nefi kończy się w latach około 588-570 przed Chrystusem. Termin "chrzest" używany w księdze Mormona to błąd, owy absurd powinni historycznie obalić Amerykańscy baptyści którzy angielskie "baptist" od "John the Baptist" - Jana Chrzciciela mają wręcz w swojej własnej nazwie i powinni wiedzieć że pierwszą osobą która praktykę chrztu rozpoczęła jest Jan Chrzciciel. Żydzi, w tym również i Nefi, nie mogli nic wiedzieć o nieistniejącej wówczas praktyce chrztu. Tern Termin Nefi używa w 1 Nefi 20:1, w roku 588-570 przed Chrystusem. Wskazuje to na omylne pochodzenie Księgi Mormona. Mormońska Apologetyka twierdzi iż w Ameryce odnaleziono zatopione ruiny opisane w 3 Nefi 9:7, lecz jeżeli mają czelność podnosić argumenty archeologiczne i podjąć walkę na tle warstwy dowodowej, wpierw muszą zacząć od udowodnienia podstawowych tez księgi Mormona, takich jak wskazanie dowodów archeologicznych bitwy od Kumorach z 385 roku po Chrystusie w Ameryce pomiędzy Nefitami a Lamanitami gdzie sami Nefici ponieśli straty w łącznej liczbie po obliczeniu statystyk 230 tysięcy Nefitów. Sama bitwa pod Kumorah pomimo potężnej skali starcia trwała jedynie jeden dzień gdyż następnego poranka Moroni oceniał już straty po starciu. Sama skala bitwy jest niespotykana. Podczas gdy według księgi Mormona, samych Nefitów w bitwie było 230 tysięcy żołnierzy, a lamanitów jak jest stwierdzone w Mormona 6:8 z punktu widzenia Nefitów było ich "nieliczone szeregi", czyli znacznie więcej niż samych Nefitów w latach 385 po Chrystusie, skala starć w tym samym czasie na świecie wynosiła w Europie, na przykład w bitwie pod Adrianopolem stoczonej w 378 roku, w konflikcie Rzymian z Gotami, udział w walce brało łącznie około 101 tysięcy 500 ludzi, według innych źródeł 50 tysięcy. Przyjmując że Lamanitów było tyle samo co padłych Nefitów, daje to skalę bitwy w liczbie 460 tysięcy ludzi, bez brania pod uwagę poprzednich bitew w ramach konfliktu Lamanicko-Nefickiego opisanych w księdze Mormona. Bitwa pod Kumorah,385 rok Syn Mormona - Moroni, który ukrył złote płytki z przesłaniem księgi Mormona, stwierdził w Mormona 8:12 że: "I kto przyjmie tę księgę i nie potępi jej z powodu jej niedoskonałości, dowie się o jeszcze ważniejszych rzeczach." Dalej w wersecie 17 Moroni grozi że pomimo że nie wie nic o żadnych błędach to mimo wszystko jeżeli jakieś się znajdą to i tak nikt nie może odrzucić księgi Mormona ponieważ to "błędy ludzi" - to stanowisko jest sprzeczne. Albo zakłada się Boże natchnienie albo ludzkie prowadzenie. Moroni wszystkim którzy odrzucają treść tej księgi grozi wiecznym potępieniem. W wersecie 18-stym księgi Mormona, Moroni cytuje nowy testament lecz robi to błędnie bo werset o darach cytuje ze słowem "uwierzą" czasu przyszłego, podczas gdy Biblia używa słowa "uwierzyli" czasu przeszłego, dokonanego, celem usprawiedliwienia tego samego co ruch charyzmatyczny - możliwości istnienia proroków 1800 lat po Chrystusie w przypadku Mormonizmu. W Mosjasza 1:16 księga Mormona używa terminu "busola" w kontekście urządzenia nawigacyjnego które miało być w ten sposób zwane. Busola służąca do nawigacji morskiej w raz z samym terminem powstały w 13 wieku. Słowo pochodzi z włoskiego i nie mogło istnieć jako spisane w czasach wcześniejszych, istniało jednak już w czasach Smitha co tłumaczy jego użycie. Alma 7:10 stwierdza że Jezus narodził się w Jerozolimie, Biblia podaje że Jezus narodził się w Betlejem. "I narodził si On z Maryi w Jerozolimie, w kraju naszych przodków i będzie ona dziewicą, cennym i wybranym naczyniem." W Alma 57:29 użyto terminu stopnia wojskowego "kapitan". Geneza tego słowa według źródeł wskazuje na jego pojawienie się w 14-stym wieku we Francji jako ranga wojskowa. W Stanach Zjednoczonych za życia Smitha stopień ten również funkcjonował, co tłumaczy jego znalezienie się w księdze Mormona. Historycznie Prorocy Mormonizmu nauczali w kwestii rasy czarnoskórej iż jest ona przeklęta, w związku z tym nie może pełnić w Mormonizmie funkcji kapłańskiej. Kwestia Czarnoskórych thumb|left|Bruce R. McConkieMurzyni nie mają dostępu do kapłaństwa w tym życiu. W żadnym wypadku nie mogą otrzymać takiego powołania od Boga. (Abra. 1:20-27) Ewangelia zbawienia ich nie dotyczy. Murzyni nie są równi innym rasom, które mogą otrzymać niektóre z błogosławieństw, a zwłaszcza kapłaństwo i błogosławieństwa kościelne, ale człowiek nie stworzył tej nierówności. To dzieło Pana, oparte na jego wiecznym prawie i sprawiedliwości, wynika z braku duchowej dzielności tych ludzi w ich pierwotnym stanie. - Apostoł Mormonizmu Bruce R. McConkie: Mormon Doctrine, 1966 , strona 527 - 528 W szerokim sensie, system kast ma korzenie w Ewangelii. To boski dekret. Ten podział jest właściwy i jest zatwierdzony przez Boga. Na przykład: Kain, Cham i cała rasa murzynów, zostali przeklęci ciemną skórą - to znamię Kaina, więc można ich traktować jako odrębną kaste, ludzie pochodzący z innego pokolenia Adama nie powinni się ze sobą wiązać. - Apostoł Mormonizmu Bruce R. McConkie: Mormon Doctrine, 1966, strona 114 thumb|left|Mark E.Petersenthumb|left|Brigham YoungJeśli w moim dziecku jest choć kropla murzyńskiej krwi, to jest przeklęte. - Apostoł Mormonizmu Mark E. Petersen: Race Problems - As they affect the Church, strona 7 Podać wam prawo Boga w odniesieniu do rasy afrykańskiej ? Jeśli biały człowiek, z wybranego nasienia, zmiesza krew z nasieniem Kaina, karą według prawa Bożego jest śmierć na miejscu, zawsze tak będzie. - Brigham Young: Journal of Discourses, t.10, strona 110 Chrzest za zmarłych Mormonizm naucza osobliwej praktyki chrztu za zmarłych, będącej chrzczeniem członka rodziny lub bliskiego przez zanurzenie w imię i intencji zmarłej osoby na podstawie I Koryntian 15:29 nauczajac że apostołowie przyjmowali chrzest za zmarłych. Bo inaczej co zrobią ci, którzy przyjmują chrzest za zmarłych, jeśli umarli w ogóle nie są wskrzeszani? Po co przyjmują chrzest za zmarłych? - I Koryntian 15:29 Jednak termin "zmarły" nie odnosi się osoby fizycznie zmarłej, chrzest jest symbolem śmierci starego człowieka, dlatego osoba dokonująca chrztu, symbolicznie chrzci się jako gest oznaki śmierci panowania starego cielesnego człowieka na rzecz nowego człowieka nowonarodzonego przez wiarę w Jezusa Chrystusa. Chrzest za zmarłych jest nieskuteczny i bezensowny w tym samym wymiarze co praktyka chrztu za inną obecnie żywą osobę niż sama chrzcząca się świadomoie osoba, szczególnie gdy ta w założeniu mormońskim, odrzucała bądź nie znała poselstwa mormońskiego, a przez to nigdy nie wybierając świadomie jego przyjęcia. Wyrażenie 1 Koryntian 15:29 używajac terminu "zmarły" mówi o zanurzonych w śmierci Chrystusa ochrzczonych chrześcijanach którzy chrzcząc się za zmarłych, chrzicli się za siebie jako zmarłych w Chrystusie. Cytaty Mormoni nauczają że Adam jest Bogiem - Sekcja 27, Doktrine of discoures, verse 11 Niektóre grzechy mogą być odpokutowane jedynie własną krwią - Journal of Discoures, vol 4, strona 53 Jezus urodził się w Jerozolimie - The book of Mormon, Alma 7:10 Jezus poślubił Marii , Marte oraz inne kobiety - Journal of Discoures, Vol 2, strona 81-82 "Murzyni nie mają dostępu do kapłaństwa w tym życiu. W żadnym wypadku nie mogą powołania od Boga. Ewangelia zbawienia ich nie dotyczy. Murzyni nie są równi innym rasą, które mogą otrzymać niektóre z błogosławieństw, a zwłaszcza kapłaństwo i błogosławieństwa kościelne, ale człowiek nie stworzył tej nierówności. To dzieło Pana, oparte na jego wiecznym prawie sprawiedliwości, wynika z braku duchowej dzielności tych ludzi w stanie w ich pierwotnym stanie." '- Bruce R. McConkie : Mormon Doctrine , 1966 , strona 527 - 528' Joseph Smith ogłosił siebie Bogiem w Miejsce Pana Boga. Bóg sprawił że Aron przemawia do dzieci Izraela i On sprawi, że ja będe dla was Bogiem, zamiast niego, jeśli wam się to nie podoba to musicie się z tym pogodzić.'' '- Joseph Smith, Nauki Proroka, strona 363 Fragment "'''History of the Church" Josepha Smitha, Strona 408 - 409, vol 6, 1844 rok Tłumaczenie fragmentu z języka angielskiego na Polski - Beniamin Zabój thumb|left|History of the Church - Joseph Smith, Strona 408 thumb|left|History of the Church - Joseph Smith, Strona 409 Dalej! Prokuratorzy! Wy fałszywi spekulanci! Całe piekło, gotujcie się. Wy płonące góry, spuście swoją lawę! Ostatecznie wyjdę na szczyt. Mam więcej do chlubienia się niż miał kiedykolwiek człowiek. Jestem jedynym człowiekiem który był zdolny zachować cały kościół razem, od czasów dni Adama. Większa część z większości stała przy mnie. Ani Paweł, Jan, Piotr, ani Jezus nigdy kiedykolwiek tego dokonali. Szczycę się, że żaden człowiek nigdy nie uczynił takiej pracy jak ja. Naśladowcy Jezusa uciekli od Niego, ale Święci w Dniach Ostatnich nigdy mi jeszcze nie uciekli.'' ''Kiedy się mnie pozbędą, diabeł również pójdzie. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morrisite_War https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_at_Fort_Utah a Sprzeczności w Doktrynie thumb|left|335 pxMormonizm naucza że musisz mieć więcej niż jedną żonę by być zbawiony , jednocześnie jednak inne księgi Mormonów nauczają że jeżeli posiadasz więcej nisz jedną żonę - jesteś potępiony. Niemoralność Seksualna Mormonizm założony na fundamencie niemoralności seksualnej zwyrodniałej osoby Josepha Smitha, dziedziczy w zachowaniu w swoim kulcie od założyciela silną tendencje do nieoficjalnego używania pornografii, mormoński stan Utah przoduje we wszystkich stanach USA pod względem subskrybentów niemoralnych stron według badania professora Benjamin Edelmana który określił statystyki Utah w tym zagadnieniu na 5.47 susbrybentów na 1000 połączeń. Cytaty "Jeżeli trafimy do piekła , wyrzucimy z stamtąd diabły i stworzymy niebo . Tam gdzie są ci ludzie , jest dobre towarzystwo . Co nas obchodzi gdzie jesteśmy , jeżeli w dobrym towarzystwie?" '- '''Joseph Smith, 23 czerwca, 1843 '"Jedną z najbardziej szkodliwych doktryn wymyślonych przez człowieka jest doktryna o usprawiedliwieniu przez wiarę , która to doktryna , zakorzeniła się w sercach milionów ludzi od czasów tak zwanej reformacji"' '- Joseph Smith, The Restoration of All Things, strona 192 '''"Bóg sprawił że Aron przemawiał do dzieci Izraela i On sprawi że , że ja będę bogiem dla was zamiast Niego : Jeśli wam się to nie podoba , to musicie się z tym pogodzić" '- '''Joseph Smith, Teachings of the Prophet, strona 363 '"Musicie nauczyć się być Bogami"' '- Nauki założyciela ruchu mormonów Josepha Smitha strona 346, 347 ' '''8 Marca 1873 roku , przemawiając z kazalnicy Namiotu Mormona w Salt Lake City , Przewodniczący Brigam Young oświadczył :' "Diabeł powiedział prawdę (o boskości) (...) Nie oskarżam Matki Ewy . Za nic w świecie chciałbym , aby owoc ów pozostał niezjedzony". - Dave Hunt, T.A MacMalchon, Zwiedzione Chrześcijaństwo, Strona 67 "Zawsze deklarowałem że Bóg jest odrębną osobą, Jezus Chrystus – osobna i oddzielona postać od Ojca i Duch święty był osobną oddzielną osobą i duchem, i ci trzej stanowią trzy oddzielne osoby i trzech Bogów” - Joseph Smith, Nauki Proroka Josepha Smitha strona 317 "(Bóg) Nieskończony, wieczne, bez końca, amen." - Josepsh Smith, Doctrine and Covenants, rozdział 20:28 "Ojciec ma ciało z krwi i kości materialne jak ludzkie." - Josepsh Smith, Doctrine and Covenants, rodział 130:22 "Sam Bóg był niegdyś tym kim my jesteśmy teraz i został wywyższony jako człowiek siedząc na tronie w niebiosach." - Joseph Smith "Albowiem wiem, że Bóg nie jest stronniczy ani też się nie zmienia, ale pozostaje ten sam od wieków na wieki" - Księga Mormona, Moroni 8:18 "Możemy sobie wyobrażać że Bóg był Bogiem od całej wieczności, ja sprzeciwiam się tej idei i zdejmuję zasłonę abyście mogli przejrzeć" - Joseph Smith "Ojciec, Syn i Duch Święty są Jednym Bogiem nieskończonym i wiecznym bez końca, amen" - Joseph Smith, Doctrine and Covenatns 20:28 "Zawsze deklarowałem że Bóg jest odrębną osobą, Jezus Chrystus - osobna i oddzielna postać od Ojca i Duch Święty był osobą na oddzielną osobą i duchem, i ci trzej stanowią trzy oddzielne osoby i trzech Bogów" - Nauki Proroka Josepha Smitha strona 317 "Objawienie Ojca i Syna w tym wersecie jest osobiste, jest pozorne i pogląd że Ojciec i Syn mieszkają w sercu ludzkim jest starym sekciarskim pojęciem i jest fałszywe." - Joseph Smith, Doctrine and Coventants, 130:3 "I jestem o tym przekonany, gdyż Pan powiedział, że przebywa On w sercach sprawiedliwych, a nie w zbeszczeszczonych świątyniach." - Księga Mormona, Alma 34:36 Ten kto nie wyznaje że Jezus przybył w ciele i wysłał Josepha Smitha z pełnią ewangeli do tego pokolenia, nie jest z Boga, ale z antychrysta. - Brigham Young Żaden mężczyzna ani kobieta w tym okresie nie wjedzie nigdy do niebiańskiego królestwa Bożego bez zgody Josepha Smitha... każdy mężczyzna i kobieta muszą mieć certyfikat Josepha Smitha, juniora, jako paszport ich wejścia do pałacu gdzie są Bóg i Chrystus. ~ Brigham Young Dlaczego wierzymy i praktykujemy poligamie? Ponieważ Pan przedstawił ją swoim sługą w objawieniu danemu Josephowi Smithowi, i słudzy Pana zawsze ją praktykowali. I czy ta religia jest popularna w niebie? To jedyna popularna tam religia. ~ Brigham Young ' Joseph Smith.jpg|Joseph Smith Mormon Doctrine - Bruce R. McConkie.jpg|Mormon Doctrine - Bruce R. McConkie ' Kategoria:Mormonizm Kategoria:USA Kategoria:Sekty Kategoria:Okultyzm Kategoria:Prorocy Kategoria:Regulacje Pokarmów